Historia de amor
by Tali Nara
Summary: shikamaru se enamora de Temari, muchas cosas deben pasar si quiere que ella le corresponda
1. Chapter 1

**Historia de amor**

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba sentado en una cafetería cercana a su hogar meditando en silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café caliente y humeante, fue en ese preciso momento cuando la campanilla de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y la vio entrar justamente a ella, la razón por la que se encontraba allí solo con sus pensamientos… rubia de ojos verde azulados, piel bronceada, figura esbelta y delgada, y esa piernas, esas hermosas piernas que no podía dejar de observar, sin duda alguna esa chica era una completa belleza para el deleite de los ojos de cualquier hombre, incluyéndolo, pero había un pequeño problema es dos años mayor que él, claro para él realmente ese no era un inconveniente pues no le importaba que la chica fuera mayor, el problema era que según ella solo salía con chico de edad o mayores que ella.

Temari al entrar se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del lugar, coloco su bolso sobre la mesa y espero pacientemente que la atendieran, se sentía algo incomoda como si la observaran, alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de un chico que la miraban penetrantes, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda pero reconoció al chico como uno de los amigos de su hermano menor Garaa por lo que simplemente se dedicó a sonreír y dar un ligero saludo con su mano… Ella no lo sabía pero este pequeña muestra y mínima acción le causo una punzada en el pecho a Shikamaru, haciendo que su corazón latirá más rápido, robándole una sonrisa del rostro y tiñendo sus mejillas de una ligero tono carmes, que ella ni siquiera noto solo estaba allí sentada observando al mesero que acababa de colocarse a su lado para tomar su orden, desde el lugar donde estaba no podía escucharla pero sabía perfectamente que ordenaría, un trozo de pastel de castañas y un capuchino después de todo la conocía por completo aunque ella a él no.

Luego de terminar su café se quedó allí, solo para observarla comer su pedido, por supuesto no se había equivocado, un trozo de pastel de castañas y un capuchino era lo que ingería Sabaku no Temari en esos precisos momentos, su querida y adorada Temari, esperen un momento, querida y adorada abrió sus ojos con sorpresa a causa de sus propio pensamientos, es decir, es cierto desde hace unas semanas la chica abordaba por completo sus pensamientos no solo por lo hermosa que es a simple vista sino también por su personalidad explosiva y pasiva a la vez, maternal y decidida pero desde cuándo se había vuelto querida y adorada para él, el sonido de la campanilla lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos solo para darse cuenta que era ella quien salía, se maldijo internamente por ni siquiera haberse atrevido a acercársele pero ya era tarde y si no llegaba pronto a su hogar se ganaría un castigo por parte de su progenitora.

Al llegar a su hogar noto que estaba completamente solo, para su alivio, decidió ir a la cocina en busca de bocadillos y subió a su habitación coloco el plato sobre la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama con la chica rubia nuevamente en su pensamientos, al cabo de un rato sin encontrarle sentido alguno a sus pensamientos decidió darse una ducha de agua fría para aclarar dichos pensamientos; al salir del baño escucho a su madre tocar la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual le fue concebido.

- Shikamaru tu padre y yo trajimos algo de comer vístete rápido te esperaremos para cenar -

- Está bien madre, dame un momento bajare en cinco minutos - . Observo a su madre cerrar la puerta para darle la privacidad que requería.

Cinco minutos exactas y ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor junto a sus progenitores, estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con la comida, hasta que noto la mirada expectante de su madre sobre él y a su padre sonriendo de medio lado, se dedicó a observar a su madre hasta que las palabras surgieron de la boca de ella.

- No has probado ni un solo bocado -, expreso Yoshino con un poco de molestia en su voz, su padre solo soltó una risilla diciendo "déjale en paz, está enamorado". – Eso no lo salvara de lavar los platos-. Escucho decir a su madre mientras se dirigía a el lavavajillas y allí estaba él en estado de shock, ¿se había vuelto loco?, ¿abra escuchado mal o su padre había dicho que él estaba enamorado?

Shikaku observo a su hijo quien tenía un extraña expresión en el rostro entre sorpresa y confusión, comenzó a reír sonoramente y salto lo suficientemente audible para los oídos de Shikamaru. – Si estás enamorado ya lo he notado, te distraes con facilidad, estas muy pensativo y no dejas de escribir el nombre de esa chica en cualquier trozo de papel que encuentras, conozco perfectamente esos síntomas -. Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a su esposa quien estaba de espalda a ellos para luego agregar, - De hecho estas perdidamente enamorado -.


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia de amor**

**Capítulo 2**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que su padre había pronunciado aquellas palabras que se clavaron muy profundo en su mente "Perdidamente Enamorado", se había propuesto así mismo meditar el tema para encontrarle alguna lógica pero había que ser completamente sinceros tal vez él era un genio como muchos le dicen, bueno analizando, creando estrategias para juegos deportivos e incluso uno de los mejores estudiantes de su institución o ciudad pero en cuestiones de sentimentalismo y emociones era indiscutiblemente un ignorante, en que situación más problemática se había metido.

Al darse cuenta de lo complicada que era esta situación para él y de que no podría encontrarle lógica por si solo decidió buscar ayuda y opiniones en las personas que más confiaba, sus amigos. Primeramente fue con Shoji, su mejor amigo desde que recordaba pero este no paraba de hablar de comida y no le prestaba atención por lo que se cansó de su monologo y se dirigió hacia donde otro de sus amigos de la infancia Naruto, pero fue completamente inútil hablar con el rubio, fue con Sasuke este le presto la debida atención en su dialogo pero al culminar lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue "Eres demasiado vago como enredarte en una relación amorosa".

Neji imposible siempre estaba ocupado ya sea por cuestiones de clases o familiares; Garaa no por supuesto que no, como hablar con él teniendo la ligera sospecha de sentir algo más que amistad por su hermana mayor, seria para que él junto con su hermano kankuro intentaran matarlo por el simple hecho de haberse atrevido a mirar a su hermanita y Sai, el muchacho sabia menos de emociones que él mismo hasta le sorprendía el hecho de que tuviera novia, así que decidido fue donde la persona que estaba seguro en estos momentos sería la única en poder ayudarle, Ino.

Ino era su mejor amiga se conocían desde el prescolar y aunque en un principio no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, con el tiempo aprendieron mucho uno del otro, hasta llegar al punto de que se comprendían perfectamente y se hicieron grandes amigos. Definitivamente la conversación con la rubia fue mejor que con sus amigos, las mujeres a pesar de problemáticas si sabían de cosas relacionadas a los sentimientos y las emociones, le había ayudado a aclarar sus pensamientos, él simplemente le conto desde un principio todo en su relacionado con Temari desde el primer momento en que la vio y lo atractiva que le pareció , el momento en que escucho su voz que para él fue como el canto de los ángeles, su aroma a castañas lo mucho que pensaba en ella, que no podía evitar sentir como si su corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando la miraba a los ojos, hasta el hecho de que a veces la seguía en silencio sin que ella lo notara, sintiéndose un pervertido acosador, tan solo para apreciar por más tiempo su belleza celestial.

Observo como Ino sonreía ampliamente pronunciando – Vaya que si estas perdidamente enamorado de Temari, Shikamaru, me sorprende que un chico tan vago como tú y que todo le parece problemático tenga la sutileza de dedicarse a conocer a chica que ni siquiera sabe que existes -.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, Ino tenía razón él sabía todo de ella y ella de él solo sabía que era amigo de su hermano Garaa y que vivía en eterna batalla campal con su otro hermano Kankuro, podía hasta apostar que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

- Holaaa, tierra llamando a Shikamaru, ¿Estas allí? – Decía Ino mientras movía una de sus manos frente los ojos de Shikamaru hasta que esta reacción – Entonces ¿Qué harás?, me imagino que por lo menos intentaras acercártele, pedirle una oportunidad o no se declarártele medio de un montón de rosas en forma de corazón -. Decía con brillos en los ojos.

- Que cursi eres Ino, claro que eso te convendría a ti puesto que compraría dichas rosas en la florería de tu familia -. Expreso Shikamaru con un tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

Ino suspiro con resinación, si en definitiva era muy romántico la forma en que el chico hablaba de Temari pero eso no le quitaba el ello de que era un completo vago antiromance.

- Sabes una cosa Ino un día mi padre me dijo que encontraría a la mujer que me haría cambiar por completo aun si ella no lo sabía -. Ino solo lo miro detenidamente mientras expresaba aquellas palabras para luego verlo dirigir su mirada al techo y agregar – Tal vez sea hora de un cambio en mi vida, el problema ahora está en cómo expresarlo-.


	3. Chapter 3

No hacía mucho tiempo que se había despertado, su padre en el desayuno había hecho un comentario acerca de su inminente cambio de humor que él solo ignoro para no entrar en detalles, ahora se entraba acostado en su habitación meditando con los ojos cerrados sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que su madre le reclamara el hecho de no haber ido al instituto y lo mandaría a hacer un sinfín de quehaceres que realmente no quería hacer, solo quería quedarse allí en la cama acostado pensando en cómo expresarle a la chica que se había robado su corazón (sin tener la más mínima idea), todo lo que sentía por ella y el cómo hacer para que ella le correspondiera.

Claro está no iba a simplemente llegar y decirle "estoy loco por ti, te amo y quiero que estés conmigo toda la vida y la muerte también", primero eso sonaría demasiado cursi y común, cuantas veces no había visto a chicos pronunciar esas palabras y recibir con respuesta solo la cara de confusión de la chica gritándoles "estas demente aléjate de mí" y salir huyendo de allí, no en definitiva no haría eso, segundo si lo hacia lo único que lograría es que su Temari lo quisiera a unos cien metros de distancia de ella y él no podría soportar eso, tomo de una de sus gavetas una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo decidido a escribir una lista de objetivos para lograr estar con la chica dueña de su primer y último suspiro del día.

Se sentó sobre la cama con el lápiz en una mano y la hoja en la otra, ve quedo viendo fijamente la hoja dando se cuenta que esta tenia escrita con su letra el nombre de Sabaku no Temari, impresionante no se había dado cuenta antes que su padre tenía razón, escribía de forma inconsciente en nombre de Temari en cualquier trozo de papel que conseguía, vaya su padre sí que lo conocía pero si su padre se había dado cuenta es probable que su madre también y de no se así ya habrá ello que su padre se lo dijera después de todo como el mismo lo decía su madre Yoshino Nara tenía a su padre completamente domado.

Hablan justamente de ella y se hace presente abriendo la puerta de su habitación con cara de pocos amigos dejándolo helado, no cabía duda su madre era una de las mujeres más problemáticas del mundo. – Shikamaru Nara – dijo ella con un tono de molestia pero fue interrumpido en su discurso por su hijo. – Madre como le expresas a una chica lo mucho que la quieres -. Aquellas palabras cambiaron la expresión en el rostro de su madre que cambio de enojo a una sonrisa enmarcada con brillos en los ojos, vaya bipolaridad se gastaba su madre. – Desde decirle lo que sientes con todo el corazón- dijo ella, - Mostrarle lo mucho que te importa, hacerla sentir una diosa entre mortales, llénala de detalles no solo físicos sino también emocionales y por sobre toda si ella de verdad te importa no te rindas hasta que legres sacarle una sonrisa del rostro-.

Eso sí era algo impresionante su madre allí parada frente a él diciendo esas palabras, por simplicidad sonrió asintiendo, – Lo hare madre sin lugar a duda lo hace -. – Muy bien -, dijo ella para salir de la habitación deteniendo en la puerta, - Pero ni creas que el hecho que estés enamorado te va a ayudar a librarte del castigo que te espera por faltar al instituto -. Si en definitiva esa si era la madre que conocía aterradora y dulce a la vez. – Suerte con Temari hijo -. Dijo y se retiró de la habitación cerrado la puerta, y el allí aun preguntándose ¿cómo se supone que pueden haber mujeres tan problemáticas como su madre?.

Había pasado ya media día y él estaba en la misma cafetería de hace unos días, no sabía cómo le había hecho pero en definitiva escaparse de su madre fue lo mejor que pudo hacer luego le pediría ayuda a su padre para calmar a su madre por ahora solo le quedaba hacer lo que había escrito como objetivos en aquella hoja bien lo primero era que ella supiera por lo menos su nombre y pues aquello debía ser una señal porque ella también se encontraba allí, que mejor oportunidad que esta se armó de valor, se levantó y fue directo así donde estaba ella.

Sentía como que en cada paso su corazón se le saldría del pecho o simplemente reventaría por la forma en que latía tan desbocadamente pero ya era tarde para echar para atrás ya estaba frente a ella y la misma lo miraba esperando a que él hablara, fue abriendo lentamente su boca sintiendo con el aire se escapada de ella y se maldijo a si mismo por decir un simple y sencillo "Hola" casi ahogado, ella por su parte sonrió y correspondió a saludo. – Hola ¿Eres amigo de Garaa, cierto? -. En definitiva para él su voz era como escuchar a los ángeles cantar.

- Sí -, Dijo él aun sintiendo su voz templando. – Soy Shikamaru y ¿Tú eres Temari? -. Que pregunta más estúpida había hecho, él sabía perfectamente quien era ella, no iba a saberlo si era la chica de quien estaba enamorado. – Soy Temari, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a comprar algunas cosas -. Se levantó pero al empezar caminar sintió la mano de Shikamaru deteniéndola y al voltearse lo encontró con la mirada agachada y le dijo. – Si no es mucha molestia ¿Puedo acompañarte? – ella simplemente parpadeo de sorpresa por aquella pregunta y simplemente respondió – Bueno necesito quien me ayude a llevar las bolsas que compre -. La única cosa que paso por su mente en ese monto fue "Genial seré su burrito de carga, pero por ella seria eso y mucho más".

Iban por una de las calles de la ciudad ella caminaba adelante tachando algunas cosas de su lista de compras y él, bueno él iba detrás cargando con todas las bolsas de compra de ella, cualquiera pensaría quien sería el imbécil que invento eso de ser caballero pero él, el chico más vago que se podía conocer no le venía importancia a llevar todas esa bolsas siempre que fuera por ella. Temari detuvo su andar de manera sorpresiva se volteo y pregunto - ¿quieres un helado?-.

Estaban sentados en un parque disfrutando de un helado, él la mira debes en cuando observándola de disimuladamente y ella solo miraba distraída las plantas hasta que la voz de Shikamaru la interrumpió de su acción.

- Te gusta mucho observar las plantas ¿Cierto?

- Hmp – fue su única expresión aten de voltear a mirarlo

- Noto que miras mucho las plantas, de seguro eso te ayuda a calmarte-. Sonrió y agrego -. – A mí me gusta observar las nubes, me relaja, es como un momento de paz en lo que todo a tu alrededor desaparece y solo quedas tú y tus pensamientos -.

Ella solo lo miro no entendía como un niño como él podía comprender lo que ella sentía con tan solo observarla por un momento.- Puedo confesarte algo -. Nuevamente el sonido de su voz la saco de sus pensamientos trayéndola a la realidad.

- Me gustas – Dijo el sintiendo como un escalofrió lo recorría por completo pero al mira el ligero sonrojo de Temari su labios se curvearon en una sonrisa la cual desapareció cuando ella se levantó y simplemente le dijo – ¿Que te gusto? ¿En qué sentido dices eso? Más te vale que sea solo amistad porque es lo único que le puedo ofrecer a un niño como tú -.

¿Amistad?, ¿Niño? Esas palabras sí que lo destruyeron por dentro, pero no iba a hacerse para atrás ya lo había dicho y se lo había prometido a su madre no se rendiría tan fácilmente así que se levantó la tomo de las manos y con voz firme y decidida le dijo a la chica que tenía enfrente: - No, no quiero tu amistad, quiero más que eso, yo quiero amarte desde hace mucho y por toda la eternidad inclusive después de la muerte te he de amar, sé que suena cursi sé que es estúpido decir que te amo cuando apenas acabas de conocerme pero yo ya te conozco, conozco cada cosa de ti que eres fuerte decidida que proteges a tus hermanos como si fueran tus hijos, sé que te gustan las castañas y odias comer pulpo o calamares, que amas mirar las plantas, que al molestarte haces una extraña mueca con tus labios, que eres cinturón negro en karate y que eres una de las mujeres más problemáticas que pueda conocer en mi vida -.

Ella estaba completamente sorprendida como sabia él tanto de ella, ¿acaso era algo así como un pervertido acosador o qué?, y si sabía tanto que ella como no sabía que podía hacerlo pedazos por el simple ello de atreverse a tomarle las manos. – Aun así -, allí están sus palabras nuevamente – yo quiero amarte, mi padre me dijo un día que si hay más hermoso que ver la sonrisa del ser amado es ser tú quien cause esa sonrisa y yo quiero hacerlo, quiero robarte la sonrisa y hacerme dueño de ella, quiero despertar cada mañana con la ilusión de que al voltear este allí a mi lado y más que una ilusión quiero que sea una realidad, quiero perderme en tus ojos y acobijarte en mis brazos, quiero hacerte tocar el cielo con el simple rose de nuestros labios y luchare por tenerte aun si tengo que enfrentarme contra los cuatro vientos y los siete mares solo por estar contigo porque prefiero morir mañana que vivir sin años sin haberte conocido -.

Vaya ese niño frente a él podía ser un chico pero hablaba como todo un hombre maduro… Pero en que rayos pensaba era solo un chico y solo eso, tiene la misma edad de su hermano menor, incluso es amigo de él, se soltó de las manos de Shilkamaru tomo sus cosas para irse y le dijo _Estas loco, de seguro eres solo un niño que desea tener sexo con una chica mayor para complacer sus fantasías carnales-. Y partió dejándolo con una extrema confusión en su rostro como se le ocurría a ella pensar que la quería solo para sexo ni siquiera pensaba en ese hecho y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para hacerla entender que el solo quiere amarla.


	4. Chapter 4

Por más que lo intentara no le encontraba sentido a eso, que le había dicho él para que ella pensara que solo quería sexo con ella, vale si lo único que hizo fue expresarle con palabras solo una pequeña parte de lo que sentía por ella, pero la haría entender no importaba como pero lograría hacerla entender, ahora solo tenía un problema Garaa y Kankuro, el menor de los hermanos era quien más lo tenía preocupado. Kankuro era un completo idiota, pero Garaa, a pesar de ser su amigo sabía perfectamente que no dejaría que se le acercara a su querida hermanita tan fácilmente.

Acudió al hogar del susodicho para hablar con él, con la pequeña esperanza de encontrarla a ella allí, se encontró con todos sus amigos en casa de Garaa, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Rock Lee e inclusive Shoji estaba allí, le sorprendió que se hayan reunido sin invitarle o tan siquiera nombrárselo pero le restó importancia, el solo tenía un objetivo allí y ese era confesarle a Garaa los sentimientos que guardaba por su hermana, la opinión de Kankuro en si para el no importaba, le pidió a Garaa conversar en privado y este accedió.

- y bien ¿de qué querías hablarme? -. Dijo garra en tono serio, típico de él, cruzándose de brazos a lo cual Shikamaru solo respondió: - Me gusta tu hermana, de hecho no me gusta la amo-; se quedó en silencio esperando a que Garaa dijera algo, pero él solo cerro los ojos como meditando las palabras que su amigo acababa de pronunciar; - Vaya, para ser un verdadero genio te habías tardado mucho en darte cuenta, aunque no es de sorprenderme con lo vago que eres-.

Shikamaru se quedó por completo sorprendido, Garaa lo había notado y no le había dicho nada al respecto. – ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?, ya todos lo habíamos notado-. Al decir esto último se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio a sus amigos caer al piso, menos Sasuke, Neji, Shino y Sai, increíble era de esperarse de los demás que estuvieran escuchando pero ¿Esos Cuatro?, noto que Kankuro se levantó de piso para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y gritarle; - ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a mi hermana pervertido-. – Basta Kankuro, Temari está lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones, además no creo que sea tan pervertido como tú-.

Maldito Garaa, maldito kankuro, como se atrevían a llamarle pervertido junto cuando ella entraba a la habitación de su hermano menor con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, aun así se veía tan hermosa para él, pero al oír sus palabras fue como una puñalada directo al corazón "sabía que eras solo un niño en busca de sexo, te quiero a más de 100 metros de mi casa"; pero las palabras de Neji le dieron aliento: - Dijo a más de 100 metros de su casa, no de ella -, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Luego de lo ocurrido en casa de su amigo volvió a casa tomo la hoja donde hace unos días había anotado sus objetivos donde ya se veían tachado los dos primeros, el primero acercarme a ella y el segundo declararle mi amor, tomo un lápiz de su bolso y tacho las dos siguientes, su tercer objetivo hablar con Garaa y el idiota de Kankuro y el cuarto hacerlo saber a sus amigos; claro esta no se lo había dicho a sus amigas Sakura, Hinata, y Tenten, después hablaría con ellas en el instituto aunque pensándolo bien Ino lo sabía y de seguro lo hizo público en toda la población femenina de su escuela además su sus amigos lo habían notado era muy probable que ellas también después de todo son chicas y ellas sí que saben de esos temas pero igual tenía que decírselos después de todo no quería imaginarse el mal humor de Sakura, ella a veces sí que daba miedo, era otra chica problemática.

Y hablando justamente de problemáticas entra su madre a su habitación si tocar la puerta y con cara de enojo. – Llama al vago de tu padre y le dices que la cena está servida, ¿Es que acaso no piensa volver nunca del maldito trabajo?- definitivamente su madre sí que daba miedo. - S,s,si ya la llamo mama-. Vio a su madre alejarse por el pasillo diciendo una sin fin de cosas y suspiro aliviado, por lo menos estaba vez el no pagaría los platos ratos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia de Amor**

**Capitulo 5:**

No se rendiría, en definitiva ese niño no se rendiría, flores, chocolates, peluches, pastel de castañas, palabras cursis, debía admitirlo el chico era insistente, incluso un día había citado las palabras de Pablo Neruda "Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida", era sorprendente la primera impresión que había tenido de él es que era un completo vago a pesar de que muchos le llamaban genio, ahora si notaba el porque, pues citaba tanto las palabras de poetas y escritores que la hacían entender que el chico sabía mucho de muchas cosas, pero era obvio que ella no saldría nunca con él, no pensaba hacerle de niñera y menos con uno de los amigos de su hermano, ya suficiente tenía con tener que cuidar de garra y de Kankuro como para tener que cuidarlo a él también, es que hasta le recordó que le había dicho lo más de 100 metros de distancia pero el simplemente sonrió y le dijo "dijiste de tu casa no de ti y no estoy cerca de tu casa", claro en su momento de ira ni noto lo que dijo pero por más que se lo explicara Shikamaru no parecía entenderlo.

- Y ahora ¿Qué quieres?-. Si ese niño estaba allí frente a ella, otravez pero esta vez con un clavel rojo en sus manos.

- Sabias que obsequiar un clavel rojo es como decir "estoy loco por ti"-. Allí estaban de nuevo sus palabras cursis, pero en cierto modo sabias.

- si claro-. Dijo ella rodando los ojos. – y tú ¿sabes que te escuchas cursi al decir eso? Niñito-.

- por ti seré el hombre más cursi del mundo, aun si eso significa humillarme delante de toda la humanidad, con tal de que correspondas a mi amor seria hasta capaz de dar la vuelta al mundo en 80 días, siempre que tú me esperes con los brazos abiertas al volver-.

- eres increíblemente cursi, ¿Qué no entiendes que nunca saldré contigo?-.

- nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber puesto que nunca sabes cuándo te vaya a dar sed y esa sea la única agua disponible-.

- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no le hare de niñera contigo?, eres solo un niño y yo necesito es a un hombre a mi lado-. Dicho se dio la vuelta para irse pero Shikamaru la detuvo e hizo que lo mirara nuevamente.

- si me lo permites puedo mostrarte que tan hombre puede ser- dijo esto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Qué?, sabía que eras un pervertido, solo un niño que anda en busca de eso con alguien mayor y experimentada, eres un completo depravado sexual-.

- no, espera me mal interpretas, no me refería a eso, yo solo me refería a pues puedo mostrarte que tan hombre puedo ser en cuanto se refiere a la madures ¿me entiendes?-.

- tus palabras no tienen sentido ¿sabes?-. Dijo ella cruzando los brazos –eres solo un niño infantil-.

- ¿niño infantil?-. Ya era el colmo eso de "niño" lo estaba molestando hace mucho como para que ahora la llame infantil. – la niña infantil aquí eres tú-

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?-. Ahora si este chiquillo había pasado su limite

- lo que escuchaste eres una niña infantil, te crees muy madura pero no lo eres, eso de creer que el amor tiene edad es cosa de inmaduros y aún más si crees que solo quiere sexo contigo, eso no es cierto, no niego que tienes un cuerpo por el que cualquier hombre moriría pero a mí no me interesa eso puedo mostrarte tolo lo que siento por ti solo si me lo permites-.

-estas demente, aléjate de mí- allí están esas malditas palabras que no quería oír salir de su exquisita boca.

- Temari, en un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado, concédeme tan solo un beso y hare aparecer mágicamente mariposas en tu estomago-. Allí estaban, nuevamente de su boca salían esas palabras cursis que a ella tanto le gustaban pero que obviamente jamás admitiría, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza al sentir sus mejillas teñirse de rojo para luego simplemente decir – ¿ahora te crees mago?-,

- ya lo dije antes haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque me he buscado en todo el universo y me encontré a mí mismo en tus ojos, sabes existen tantas manera de jodernos la vida y nosotros elegimos precisamente la de enamorarnos aunque en realidad para mi es la mejor elección que he hecho y más aún si es de ti de quien me he enamorado-. Alzo su vista al cielo por unos segundos y volvió sus ojos a los de ella – mis palabras ya no tienen sentido alguno ¿vez lo que me haces?, ya hasta pierdo el sentido y coherencia de mis palabras porque mi corazón late desesperadamente por ti que no me deja pensar claramente, creo que esta es la conversación más larga que he tenido contigo sin que te vayas y me dejes hablando solo anhelado verte otra vez-.

- la primera y la última-. Dijo firmemente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto completamente confundido

- te lo advierto te acercas a mi nuevamente y te demandare por acoso sexual, hare que te pudras en la cárcel, que no lo puedes comprender jama sestare contigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, no te daré un beso, no te daré una oportunidad, solo quiero que te alejes de mí y no te me vuelvas a acercar, ya estas advertido, con permiso-. Y simplemente se fue luego de pronunciar aquello.

Ahora si sentía su alma quebrarse en mil pedazos ella lo había visto directo a los ojos, no mentía, sus ojos denotaron completa seguridad y confianza en sus palabras ni una pisca de duda había en ellas tal vez era hora de rendirse y triar la toalla, no cumpliría la promesa hecha a du madre pero ya no había más opciones, no le quedaba más de otra que ahogar su penas en llanto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Historia de Amor**

**Capitulo 6:**

Esa misma día por la noche ella simplemente recordaba, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma le gusta, si francamente le gustaba la atención que él le brindaba, volteo hacia la ventana de la habitación y allí estaba ese clavel rojo que Shikamaru le había obsequiado esa misma tarde y recordó la primera vez que le regalo una flor, fue una borraja, una flor un tanto fea si es cierto pero él había dicho que esa flor significaba "te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo", luego le regalo margaritas blancas "eres la más bella" había dicho como significado de estas al entregárselas, Geranios Rojos "no dejo de pensar en ti", tulipane4s "mi amor es sincero", Jacintos blancos "estoy feliz de amarte", con cada flor que le obsequiaba le hacía saber el significado de la misma y ella por simple curiosidad investigaba si eran ciertas, tal vez él sabía sobre el tema de las flores por ser amigo de la hija de los Yamanaka, dueños de la mejor florería de tota la cuidad, sabía que la chica era su mejor amiga, el mismo lo había dicho cuando aquella vez que ella sin saber porque le reclamo el hecho de que pasara mucho tiempo con la rubia de cola de caballo, al día siguiente Shikamaru llego con Primulas o simplemente flores de primavera "primer amor, solo te he amado a ti" es era el significado de dichas flores.

No sabía porque pero el chico se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos y lo peor es que cuando le conto a una de sus compañeras de la universidad todo lo ocurrido esa tarde con Shikamaru esta simplemente sonrió y le dijo que había sido muy cruel con ese chico y que debía aceptar que estaba empezando a enamorarse de él, esa chica en definitiva debía estar loca para pensar eso.

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba Shikamaru, ahogando su pena llanto y sake, si sake no sabía cómo había llegado a es bar ni cómo demonios había conseguido dicha botella siendo menor de edad, solo sabía que si no llegaba pronto a su casa su madre lo mataría pero eso ya no tenía importancia puesto que sui padre estaba allí sentado a su lado derecho y del izquierdo, el abuelo de Naruto Jiraiya, al poco tiempo de él haber llegado al bar entro el anciano y al ver al joven allí se comunicó con su padre, quien había acudido a buscarlo pero al ver a su hijo en ese estado decidió quedarse un momento junto a él.

- no lo entiendo – dijo Shikamaru en un tono algo ebrio. -¿Por qué la vida a veces solo me da motivos para querer desaparecer? ¿Qué hice mal? Yo solo quería una oportunidad, yo solo quería amarla pero ella y su maldito orgullo y egoísmo, ahora solo quiero olvidarla, quiero sacarla de mi cabeza-.

- sabes hijo, el mayor error del humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón-. Dijo su padre en tono de sabiduría.

- escucha a tu padre muchacho, el rechazo de una mujer hace más fuerte a un hombre, no te rindas- dijo Jiraiya

- Jiraiya tiene razón, ¿crees que si yo me hubiera dado por vendido con tu madre, estaría aquí en estos momentos lamentándote por el hecho que una chica te rechazo?-.

- Lo vez muchacho, Shikaku tiene un buen punto, solo analízalo si yo me hubiera rendido con Tsunade no existiría Minato y mucho menos Naruto, si tu padre se hubiera rendido Yoshino estaría en estos momentos en brazos de otro hombre y tu evidentemente no existirías-.

- ella es el amor de mi vida pero no quiere ni verme - se lamentó Shikamaru para dar un trajo a la botella de Sake en sus manos la cual fue arrebatada por su padre causándole enojo. – devuélvemela ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? Le confesé mi amor, cambie por ella, hasta llegue a usar perfume y sabes que lo odio todo para que obtener una simple oportunidad que ella no quiso otorgarme, ahora solo díganme ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-.

- vuelve a intentarlo -. Respondieron los mayores al unísono, incluso el Bartender lo había dicho ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de los tres hombres frente a él en la barra. – hijo inténtalo una vez más hazle saber que no te rendirás-. Dijo Shikaku, - muéstrale que estarás allí siempre para ella, sin importar que-. Esta vez fue Jiraiya. – sé que este no es mi asunto, pero le he oído hablar de ella no como si fuera una mujer sino una diosa, pues ve y hazle saber que la amas y nada más importa -. Vaya que el Bartender tenía razón para él, ella era una verdadera diosa.

Se decidió a llamarla perro ella no contesto así que dejo un mensaje de voz colgó y marco otro número.

- halo- dijo una voz femenina algo adormitada.

- Ino disculpa que te moleste, necesito un gran favor –.

- sí, el que quieras Shikamaru –.

- un ramo de rosas rojos, un espino blanco y un narciso-.

- lo tendré listo en cinco minutos-.

- bien, ya voy para allá-. Colgó y susurro al viento – espero esta vez hacerte entender mi hermosa Temari-.

Se despertó con algo de pesar, se había quedado dormida en el mueble mientras veía una película pero lo que no ponía entender era el sueño del que acababa de despertar, estaba soñando con él con ese chico Shikamaru Nara se veía tan sexy, sensual, maduro, hasta pudo oler el aroma embriagador de su perfume, ese perfume que según Garaa solo usaba por ella, no lo podía cree pero quizás su amiga tenía razón y le estaba empezando a gustar Shikamaru, pero ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, era una niño y solo eso, sabía perfectamente que si alguien más maduro llegaba, lo dejaría para estar con ese hombre de verdad y eso sí que mataría al chico.

Tomo su celular para saber la hora y noto que tenía una mensaje de voz "Temari te amo necesito hablar contigo", no podía equivocarse era la voz de él, la voz de Shikamaru pero como tenía su número a por supuesto Garaa, afino su oído para terminar de escuchar el mensaje "iré a tu casa ahora no puedo esperar, solo ruego a dios que al culminar me concedas una oportunidad", al terminar de escuchar un trueno la hizo estremecer, estaba lloviendo, muy probablemente el no iría con ese clima pero escucho el timbre sonar y no lo podía creer al abrir la puerto allí estaba el de rodillas, empapado por la lluvia, ojos hinchados muestra de que había llorado por ella y de él emanaba aroma a alcohol ¿acaso estuvo bebiendo?. En su mano derecha traía un ramo de rosas rojas y en la izquierda un espino blanco y un narciso.

- ¿estás loco? Te refriaras con este clima -. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba si el chico se enfermaba o no?

- las rosas rojas significan amor, pasión y respeto, son flores majestuosas con cierto encanto sensual y exquisito que ninguna otra flor posee -.

- ¿Qué acaso no me escuchas? ¿No te importa tu salud?-.

- evocan un sentimiento romántico, pensamientos de pasión, ellas transmiten el significado del verdadero amor-.

- ¿me estas escuchando al menos? Te dará un gran resfriado si sigues allí arrodillado, mojándote con la lluvia-.

- eso no me importa, Temari yo te amo con la fuerza de mil soles, te amare eternamente en vida y muerte y no es necesario que correspondas a mi amor ahora mismo, solo te pido por favor me des una oportunidad de estar a tu lado y brindarte mi amor hasta que puedas amarme o hasta que encuentres a alguien a quien amar, si es así solo prométeme que me lo dirás y me apartare de tu lado sin replicar-. Ella iba a interrumpir pero él fue más rápido siguió su monologo – no quiero una respuesta ahora mismo solo piénsalo y ten, el espino blanco significa esperanza y el narciso egoísmo que solo te quieres a ti, te esperare mañana al medio día en aquel parque donde te confesé mi amor en la misma banca llena una de ellas y yo sabré tu respuesta sin la necesidad de palabras-. Se levantó se dirigió hacia ella y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió para retirarse bajo el llanto incesante del cielo sobre la ciudad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Historia de amor**

** Capitulo 7: **

No había podido dormir del todo bien durante toda la interminable noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo imaginaba allí arrodillado postrado a sus pies diciendo todas aquellas palabras que simplemente la dejaron sin aliento y ese beso, ese beso que la hiso ruborizar de forma tan extrema que puedo sentir arder sus mejillas por la acumulación de sangre en aquella zona de su rostro y verlo partir bajo aquella lluvia infernal, en definitiva ese hombre sí que la amaba como para atreverse a esa hora, con ese frio y aquel clima, dirigirse a su hogar a pedirle una oportunidad aun sabiendo que ella lo había amenazado con demandarlo si se le volvía a acercar, francamente cualquier chica en toda la faz de la tierra rogaría por tener la dicha de encontrar a un hombre así y ella que lo tenia no le daba importancia.

Recapacitó sus pensamientos y fue cuando noto algo, lo había llamado hombre en dos ocasiones cuando siempre lo había considerado un niño pero ya que importaba, espino blanco o narciso ya su decisión estaba tomada y nada la haría cambiar de idea, se levanto, cepillo los dientes, baño y peino y fue a preparar el desayuno para ella y sus hermanos, ordeno un poco su hogar y cuando iban a dar las 12 tomo la flor correspondiente a su decisión y partió al lugar de encuentro.

Ya era medio día y estaba cerca del lugar pactado o mejor dicho, el lugar que Shikamaru había dado de encuentro y justo a la hora que había indicado, pudo divisarlo a la distancia, era totalmente imposible no reconocerlo por es cabello amarrado en una coleta y en punta mas eso pose de vago típica de él, pero ella sabia perfectamente que no era un vago del todo, ya el chico había madurado de sobre manera solo por ella, y aunque aun muchas cosas le seguían pareciendo problemáticas tenía muchos planes para su futuro y en eso planes ella encajaba a l perfección, decidió poner a prueba a chico ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría allí esperándolo?; fue a su cafetería favorita pidió un trozo de pastel de castañas y un capuchino y volvió a las dos a ver si él aun estaba allí y en definitiva Shikamaru estaba allí esperándola.

Se acerco a él evitando hacer algún sonido pero el ruido del estomago de Shikamaru logro hacerla reír, el susodicho por su parte al escuchar su risa melodiosa dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba ella

- parece que tienes hambre ¿no? -. Dijo ella en tono burlón

- llegas tarde- pronuncio ignorando el comentario anterior de ella, a lo que Temari mostro una pequeña muestra de disgusto.

- solo quería ver cuánto me esperarías –

- me darás tu respuesta o tendré que esperar otras dos horas – sonrió con sarcasmo a lo que ella solo rio sonoramente

- está bien – dijo sacando de sus manos de su espalda puesto que las mantuvo detrás de ella durante todo la conversación, Shikamaru al ver la flor que sostenía ella entre sus manos no sabía si llorar o simplemente besarla hasta que sus bocas se desgastaran, allí en las manos de la chica de sus sueños estaba un espino blanco, "esperanza", eso significaba un sí.

- y bien ¿no dirás nada? – dijo Temari para luego observar como Shikamaru se levantaba del asiento la tomaba de la cintura atrayendo sus cuerpos uno al otro y se apodero por completo de sus labios, era como él lo había dicho antes, en ese beso decía todo lo que él había callado, Shikamaru pidió permiso de entrar a su boca rozando un legua en sus labios y ella se lo concedió y allí estaban podía sentir las mariposas en su estomago y no solo eso, era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y solo quedara él, ella y ese espino blanco que seguía en sus manos.

Se separaron por culpa del maldito oxigeno y lo pudo ver bien él estaba hiperventilando, su respiración era totalmente agitada, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y podía sentir sus manos templar en su cintura, no debía dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza para saber que ella de seguro estaba igual o peor y fue allí cuando esas palabras volvieron a su mente y tubo que preguntar

- ¿en verdad, si consigo a alguien más a quien amar te irás sin replicar? –

- he hecho una promesa – fueron sus únicas palabras quedándose un momento en silencio viéndose fijamente a los ojos el hizo intento de volver a basarla pero antes de lograrlo su estomago volvió a rugir haciendo que ella riera nuevamente – creo que deberías comer algo, no quiero ser la culpable de que mueras de hambre-. Dicho esto él la tomo de la mano sonriendo sintió como una descarga eléctrica el recorrió el cuerpo y la llevo consigo a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, no le importaba nada, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, solo estaba el llevándola de la mano al mismo restauran donde su padre llevo a su madre cuando ella le torgo la oportunidad de estar a su lado, tal vez y esa pueda llegar a ser una tradición de los Nara, pero por ahora no quería pensar en el futuro, no sabía la razón por la cual ella había aceptado, si por lastima o tal vez sus palabras si fueron correspondidas, si ella algún día diría amarle o se iría a los brazos de otro hombre, lo único que realmente importaba era el aquí y el ahora, que ella estuviera a su lado lo era todo y mientras él pudiera tenerla a su lado la llenaría por completo de amor, cada día de su existencia seria dedicado en su totalidad a ella, podría comportarse como el vago que era ante cualquiera pero frente a ella sería el hombre más maduro del mundo.

Ella por su pate solo se dejo guiar por él, debía ser sincera consigo misma en el momento que Shikamaru la tomo de la mano puedo sentir como todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por una fuerte energía eléctrica, podía ver la respiración aun agitada de el, tal vez por el hecho de que caminaba tan de prisa que prácticamente la llevaba a ella arrastras o porque sinceramente cuando estaba cerca de ella el nerviosismo se apoderaba de el, cualquiera que fuera la cusa si jo se calmaba podría sucederle algo, decidió preguntarle si estaba bien pero el solo asintió para luego decir "¿cómo no estarlo si llevo de la mano a la criatura por hermosa del mundo?", si en definitiva el era súper cursi, un intento de príncipe azul cualquiera diría, pero en realidad para ella, él era un caballero de armadura brillante o un simple gladiador poeta dispuesta a morir en el coliseo romano por la mujer que amaba aun si esta fuera la misma hija del rey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Historia de amor**

**Capitulo 8:**

Los días habían pasado y definitivamente no sabía cómo le hacía pero ese chico la sacaba de sus casilla, a veces podía ser tan molesto que la hacía enojar de sobre manera, pero por supuesto debía ser sincera consigo misma, se había vuelto adicta a su boca, en cada beso que él le obsequiaba la hacía sentir que odia volar; y si hacia eso solo con un simple beso ¿Cómo sería en otras circunstancias? Tal vez y la podría hacer tocar el cielo con las manos… - ok ya basta de esos pensamientos un tanto indebidos -, se dijo a sí misma para volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Había otra cosa que también le gustada de Shikamaru... todas esas palabras románticas que le susurraba al oído luego de cada beso, algunas veces citaba a poetas y escritores como Neruda, Shaskepe, Rubén Darío, Paulo Coelho y muchos otros mas, sin contar frases de canciones de Ricardo Arjona, Alex Ubago, Chayanne, entre otros; pero las que más les gustaban a ella eran aquellas que surgían de su propio pensamiento dejándola en su totalidad extasiada al sentir su aliento chocar contra su oído y cuello, el sonido del timbre la saco de golpe de sus pensamiento y allí en la puerta estaba precisamente él.

- ¿Camelias Rojas? – pregunto al ver el ramo en sus manos

- las camelias rojas identifican un amor ardiente, que es una parte de lo que siento por ti –

- hmp ¿puedo preguntar algo? –

- lo que tu desees mi deidad – lo miro con asombro y tuvo que preguntar

- ¿Qué es una deidad? –

- una deidad, es un ser supremo considerado un dios, y tu eres mi diosa-. El color carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas él la había llamado "mi diosa". – y bien ¿no me invitaras a entrar?, traje castañas tus favoritas- dijo mostrando la bolsa en su otra mano.

Ella sonrió y le permitió el paso, un vez en la cocina tomo un tazón coloco las castañas busco el instrumento para abrirlas y comenzó a comerlas, o mejor dicho a devóralas y noto que Shikamaru la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con la boca llena

- no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación – hablo como un padre a su pequeña hija, ella trago lo que tenía en la boca y pregunto - ¿Por qué me miras así? –

- dijiste que querías preguntarme al ¿que era? -

- cierto, quería preguntarte ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el significado de las flores? -

- umm ¿era eso?, Ino me enseño, ya sabes su familia tiene una florería, hubo un tiempo en el que trabaje allí y ella me enseño, en un principio pensaba que no me serviría de nada saber sobre esas cosas hasta que apareciste tú -.

- umm entonces decidiste aplicar todo ese conocimiento en mi bien ¿Cuándo me presentaras a tus amigas? –

- ¿presentarte a mis amigas? – ahora si estaba completamente confundido ¿ella quería conocer a sus amigas? ¿Por qué razón quería conocerlas? - ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo conocerlas?, se supone que estamos saliendo ¿no?, si debo conocer a tus amigos y amigas y ya que conozco a todos esos idiotas que consideras tus amigos, también debo conocer a tus amigas -. Dijo con completa seguridad.

- ¿a los idiotas que considera mis amigos?, ¿Por qué los llamamos idiotas? –

- ¿a poco es mentira? – Hizo una mueca de estar pensando y agrego - bueno no todos son idiotas – el solo se le quedo mirando algo extraño de sus palabras y ella continuo

- Sasuke no es idiota solo es arrogante, Neji demasiado serio igual que Garaa, Sai sinceramente no sé ni cómo describir a ese chico, ese tal Shino da hasta escalofríos ósea ¿quien usa gafas de sol a toda hora del día?, Shoji vaya que es glotón el muchacho pero en lo que respecta a Naruto, Kiba y Rock Lee e incluso el mismo Kankuro son unos completos idiotas -.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que nombraste diez personas de las cuales a solo cuatro llamaste idiotas y que de esas cuatro uno no es mi amigo? Y como no es mi amigo me refiero a Kankuro -.

- ¿y eso qué? Si a mí me da la regalada gana de llamarlos idiotas a todos ellos lo hago y punto ¿alguna objeción con eso? -. Pronuncio en un tono con un tanto de enojo.

- No, ninguna objeción – respondió con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, - en fin solo tenía la curiosidad de saber por qué quieres conocer a mis amigas, solo eso -.

- ummm, no, no ay ninguna razón por la cual quiera conocerlas solo que últimamente hablas mucho de ellas y más de esa tal Ino, quisiera conocer a esa rubia -.

- ¿segura que no son celos? - Uso algo de sarcasmo en su pregunta, llamar de ese modo a su amiga tenía que tener alguna razón.

- no – dijo tranquilamente para volver a llenar su boca de sus preciadas castañas, deleitando sus papilas gustativas e ignorando por completo la pregunta ella por el chico que estaba a su lado, después de todo era estúpido pensar que ella sintiera celos por alguien, claro que tenía razones para querer conocer a la rubia mejor amiga de él pero eso no era de su incumbencia al menos no por una cierto tiempo.

El por su parte, prefirió no agregar ningún tipo de comentario, si sabía algo muy bien era que la chica frente a él era tan o inclusive mas problemática que su propia madre y como dice su padre es mejor callar y observar que ver a una mujer enojada y más si es así de problemática.

- pero primero debo conocer a tus padres – dijo Temari después de tragar el contenido de su boca.

- está bien – guardo silencio un momento y luego cayó en cuenta de la situación – espera, ¿dijiste conocer a mis padres? – pregunto entre la sorpresa y la confusión, a lo que ella simplemente respondió con un si dejándolo a él mucho mas confundido.

No lo entendía del todo, ósea según tenía entendido en una relación presentar a la pareja a las padre representa una relación más seria y ella ni siquiera le permitía llamarla novia, podían ser mas considerados como amigos con beneficios o no ser por el hecho de que no tenía ningún tipo de actividad sexual, pero si ella quería conocer a sus padres es porque en el fondo pero muy en el fondo sentía algo por el ¿no es así? y de ser así su relación de amigos o de lo que fuera que se supone que son, pasa a ser una relación formar, una relación de novios verdaderos

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, si ella quería conocer a sus padres definitivamente se los presentaría sin lugar a dudas lo haría… Ella por su lado solo lo miraba extrañada, cuanto no desearía tener la habilidad de leer mente así sabría que pensaba Shikamaru en esos precisos momentos como para que tuviera esa expresión de tonto niño enamorado en su rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Historia de amor**

**Capitulo 9:**

Noviembre ya transcurría, no hacía más de dos semana que Temari le había dicho que quería conocer a sus amigas y a sus padres y Shikamaru no podía estar más feliz el día pautado para presentarla antes tales personas había llegado así que se levanto muy temprano ayudo a su madre con los quehaceres el hogar, se baño y vistió y bajo a la sala se sentó junto a su padre a ver tv con el celular en la mano escribiendo cada cierto tiempo con intervalos de dos a tres minutos.

Yoshino noto esta aptitud un tanto extraña en su hijo, siendo sincera el jamás se levantaba temprano a no ser que tuviera que asistir al instituto y era fin de semana, jamás la ayudaba a hacer los quehacer sin tener que darle un buen sermón antes o tener que regañarlo por su comportamiento cuando de labores se trata, por supuesto era obvio que esa dos cosas juntas no coinciden en nada con el vago que tiene por hijo y por sobre todo Shikamaru jamás se echaba perfume para solo quedarse en casa a ver la televisión, así que decidió preguntar a su esposo a ver si este tenia algún tipo de conocimiento sobre dicha actitud de su primogénito,

- Shikaku – lo llamo desde la entrada a la sala, el aludido solo giro la cabeza para observarlo fijamente - ¿puedes venir un momento a la cocina? -.

- estoy viendo las noticias ¿no puede ser en otro momento? –

- ¿noticias? – otra coa porque preocuparse su hijo si de por si odia la televisión diciendo que es solo una caja chupa cerebro, odiaba a un mas las noticias, de hecho lo único que venía en la televisión era eso que él llama animes y por supuesto sus queridos video juegos – no, por supuesto que no, te necesito ahora, así que mueve tu trasero de ese sofá y vienes a la cocina en este mismo instante – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Shikaku soltó un respiro de resinación en definitiva su esposa a veces parecía bipolar, eso de llamarlo de manera seria para luego cambiar a confusión y después a enojo no puede ser normal en las personas pero después de todos es Yoshino y es mejor no hacerla esperar así que se levanto con pesadez y se dirigió al lugar indicado por ella.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a su esposa sentada en la mesa con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza como pensando o analizado algo, ella al notar la presencia de su esposo en la cocina se giro para mirarlo y le sonrió

- querido de casualidad ¿no sabes porque nuestro hijo a estado actuando raro el día de hoy?- allí estaba de nuevo los cambios de humor tan extraños de su esposa otra vez.

- ¿Qué caso no es obvio? Nos presentara a su novia – dijo con completa seguridad.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces – ¿presentarnos a su novia?- el asintió y ella se levanto de su asiento – oh que cosa más genial conoceré a mi nuera, ve a la bodega Shikaku debemos preparar una comido especial para la chica y te cambias de ropa no quiero que tenga una mala impresión de nuestra familia con esa fachada de vago que tienes -, El solo la miraba de verdad su esposa era bipolar ya estaba completamente comprobado

- ¿no es increíble Shikaku? Nuestro pequeño con novia, pronto se casara y tendrá muchos hijos -. Dijo Yoshino con gran emoción, - solo tiene "diecisiete" mujer – pronuncio Shikaku haciendo énfasis en diecisiete, ganándose una mirada asesina de su esposa pero para su gran suerte sonó el timbré y la nombra salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Shikamaru presento a Temari ante sus padres como su quería novia y ella no puso objeción a ser nombrada de ese modo, vaya que si lees cayó bien la chica a sus padres y más a su madre, incluso escucho a su padre decir en un susurro "que similitud, esas dos en complot deber ser algo bastante problemático"; su madre por otra parte no dejaba de reír con la chica y cada cierto tiempo ambas lo miraban fijamente y volvían a reír, eso y la frase que había sido usada por su padre lo tenían sumamente nervioso hasta podía sentir pánico de imaginarse lo que debía estar hablando como para que lo miraran de una manera un tanto acusadora.

Por otra parte ella solo pensaba en lo agradable que son los padres de Shikamaru y en el gran parecido que este guardaba con su padre, no solo era casi iguales en físico sino también psicológicamente, después de tos Yoshino "su suegra", le había estado hablando sobre su hijo pero mucho más de su esposo holgazán, flojo, vago, despreocupado, inteligente, romántico y muchas otras cualidades sobre su persona que si comparaba con las de su novio eran las mismas, solo podía definir todo aquello con un simple frase: "de tal palo, tal astilla", pero es que siendo sinceras no había que saber mucho de ambos hombres, solo bastaba con pasar uno cinco minutos en la misma habitación para darse cuenta de que son dos gotas de la misma lluvia, completamente iguales.

Shikamaru ya se estaba poniendo algo nervioso de que su quería y hermosa deidad tuviera tanto trato con su madre eso no se ponía significar nada bueno para su gran suerte el timbre sonó y allí afuera en la entrada se encontraban sus queridas amigas nunca había estado tan feliz como en ese momento de ver al cuarteto de amigas frente a él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Historia de amor**

**Capitulo 10**

Las amigas de "Su novio" habían llegando y podía ver en el rostro de él una expresión de alivio, tal vez el hecho de que ella se llevara también con su madre lo hacía ponerse nervioso puesto que en la plática que tuvo con Yoshino puedo notar que es una mujer de carácter fuerte pero eso no tenía importancia ahora en estos momento su atención debía recaer en las cuatro chicas que tenía en frente.

Eran chicas muy agradables a su parecer, muy lindas si se podía decir, una de ellas era Sakura Haruno muy bonita y simpática de ojos jade y cabellos extrañamente rosas pero un temperamento tan o peor que el de ella, tenía entendido que era la novia de Sasuke y francamente le sorprendia que esos dos se entendieran como pareja.

Otra era Hinata Hyuga, la prima de Neji Hyuga, la miraba atentamente la chica parecía sumamente nerviosa, lo único que tenía en común ella con su primero era sin duda alguna aquellos ojos color pelar y el apellido puesto que Hinata era completamente diferente a Neji, era dulce, amable, tierna y tímida extremadamente tímida, y sin duda alguna con una gran belleza natural pero lo que no entendía es que como siendo tan linda podía estar saliendo con el idiota de Naruto, bueno ella tendría sus razones.

Tenten, si a ella la había visto antes puesto que iba a la misma universidad y que ella era la novia de Neji, ellos sí que eran polos opuesto el serio, disciplinado y educado, ella la típica chica divertida , animada y atlética, era completamente opuesto pero si no lo entendía los polos opuestos se atraen y el ejemplo perfecto era la extraña atracción que sentía Shikamaru por ella y viceversa, por vamos ya tenía que ser franca consigo mismo le gustaba ese niño con apariencia de vago y mente de genio además debía agregar que era muy sexy como para no notarlo.

Bien ya sus pensamiento se estaban desviando otra vez así que volvió a centrar su mente en su objetivo "conocer a las amigas de las que tanto habla el chico", listo ya estaba concentra en su finalidad y allí estaba la última de las amigas de Shikamaru, su mejor amiga para ser más precisos, una linda chica de cabellos rubios sujetos en una cola de caballo y un mechón de cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos color verdosos Ino Yamanaka, ella sí que era la típica diva adolescente con la que cualquier chico quisiera salir, sinceramente la rubia era quien más la sorprendía ¿con lo emotiva que era como podía salir con un chico como Sai?. Digo no es que este mal que salga con el chico pero simplemente no lo entendía, según Shikamaru el chico tenía su manera de expresar sentimientos a través de la pintura pero eso no le parecía suficiente razón, en fin decidió dejar de darle importancia al asunto para socializar ms con las cuatro chicas allí presentes.

Shikamaru solo veía a las féminas hablar de no sé que, sinceramente no les presaba atención a lo que decían hasta que escucho decir a Ino algo que sinceramente no quiera contar.

- Shikamaru es todo un galán en el instituto tiene hasta un club de fan –

- ¿haa en serio? no sabía de eso – la voz de Temari penetro su oído definitivamente no le agradaba hablar de eso ¿por qué diablos Ino tenía que nombrarlo? Y allí sintió un golpe proporcionado por l rubia en su cabeza a lo que simplemente volteo a mirarla

- ¿porque no le has contado a tu novia de tu club de fan? – pregunto la rubia

- de seguro no quiere que sepa sobre la loquita que libera el club – rio sarcástica Sakura y Shikamaru sintió que padecería si solo nombraban el nombre de la chica.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Shiho?, esa chica sí que esta loquita por Shikamaru – oh por el amor a dios porque Tenten tenía que nómbrala.

- ¿Shiho?, ¿Quién es Shiho? – lo peor es que Temari parecía interesa en la conversación, ¿qué acoso ya no era suficientes problemas?

Ino noto el rostro pálido de su amigo y decidió ayudarle – tranquila Temari no es nadie importante solo una rubia desabrida, no llamaría la atención de Shikamaru en un millón de años.

El resto de la tarde paso sin novedad sus amigas y su novia se habían llevado muy bien solo le pareció extraño ver que Temari e Ino se alejaron del resto por un momento y luego salieron de su hogar sin previo aviso pero no le dio mucha importancia sus amigos también fueron a su casa y ya parecía más una fiesta que una simple visita pero eso no ¿que importaba realmente? lo único que si le importaba era la chica rubia de cuatro coletas que había vuelto y se encontra en esos precisos momentos rodeada por sus abrazos a modo de posesión.

Ya casi al finalizar se entero de algo que le llamo la atención de sobre manera, al boca floja de Naruto se le salió que la razón por la que todos estaban allí es por su hermosa Temari tenía algo importante que decirle, nada mas hiso él la pregunta ¿que se supone habla Naruto? Para observar a Sasuke y Kiba proporcionarle un golpe al rubio en la cabeza quitando fuertemente "Idiota".

Su curiosidad creció a un mas después de tal acto de sus amigos hacia su tonto amigo Naruto, así que se decidió en acercarse a la chica que sabría como aclarar a la perfección sus dudas se acerco a ella y sin rodeos pregunto: - ¿Por qué los mandaste a venir aquí?

- ¿ha? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto ella con confusión evidente en el rostro

- ¿Qué es eso importante que tienes que decirme para que llamaras a todos mis amigo?- ahora si ella se puso seria parecía meditar lo que decía hasta que por fin hablo

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –

- se lo escucho decir a Naruto – cuando se voltio para señalar al mencionado noto que todas las miradas de sus amigos estaban centradas en ellos

- mejor dile Temari- dijo Hinata ocultándose un tanto detrás de su novio.

- ¿decirme que?- pregunto fijando su mirada nuevamente en ella

Temari solo suspiro se dirigió hacia su bolso y del saco una caja de color azul brillante y pronuncio abriéndola: - no soy buena con las palabras -.

Allí frente a él, la chica de sus sueños, la razón de su existir, su deidad, su hermosa y adorado Temari sostenía entre sus manos esa caja que contenía una flor de Jazmín, si no mal recordaba el significado de dicha flor, obsequiarla era como decir "quiero ser todo para ti", en ese preciso momento sintió su corazón acelerarse y su respiración se entrecortaba, si ella le obsequiaba esa flor a él solo quería decir que le corresponderá a sus sentimientos de amor, intento tranquilizarse y cuando lo logro lo mas que pudo sonrió agregando: "Temari, tu ya lo eres todo para mí", se acerco ella la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso como si sus bocas se fundirán una con la otra olvidando el ello de que estaban rodeos de personas puesto que de ahora en adelante solo seria ellos y su inigualable historia de amor.

- FIN -


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogo**

Se podía ver a Shikamaru sentado frente a su computador escribiendo algo en el

- umm vemos, vemos – tomo una pose de estar pensando – lo tengo -, comenzó a escribir nuevamente: - la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso como si sus bocas se fundirán una con la otra olvidando el ello de que estaban rodeos de personas puesto que de ahora en adelante solo seria ellos y su inigualable historia de amor y fin -.

- Shikamaru Nara ¿qué tanto haces con esa máquina? ¿Te importaría ayudarme a hacer la cena?-

- tranquilízate Temari solo escribía la ultima parte de mi nuevo libro –

- ¿nuevo libro?, y ¿de qué se trata?-

Se levanto de su asiento y beso la frente de la chica, - ya lo veras muy pronto-

- como digas ahora ven a ayudarme – dijo saliendo del despacho del muchacho

- Espera – se volteo a mirarlo y el continuo en su monologo, - tengo algo para ti- se acerco a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco del una flor.

- ¿una verbena? –

- significa "Cásate Conmigo"-

Las mejilla de Temari ardieron de un fuerte rojo él nunca había sido tan directo

- y bien ¿me responderás?- pregunto con una sonría al ver el rostro sonrojado de su Mussa

- ¿Qué debo responder? Decir casaste conmigo es más una orden que una petición- dijo con completa seguridad

- ¿eso es un sí?-

- S,s,s,s si-

Shikamaru sonrió definitivamente su historia de amor no terminaría allí, este sería el inicio de otra historia más en donde él y Temari serian los protagonistas hasta el fin de la eternidad.


End file.
